Ballad (Remake!)
by Saxoness
Summary: Se Hun dianugerahi kemampuan bermain musik yang luar biasa. Itulah yang menarik perhatian Lu Han, peri pencuri jiwa yang membangun lalu memakan energi kreatif manusia sampai mereka mati. (DLDR/Yaoi/OOC/Remake) (HunHan broken!HunBaek) RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Bertahun-tahun, atau bahkan beratus tahun dia hidup sebagai seorang pemburu?

Menguntit, membaui, menjadikan mereka sebagai miliknya. Yang muda, berbakat, dan paling penting laki-laki. Semakin tampan semakin baik karena akan memudahkan segala urusan.

Oh, tidak, dia tidaklah kejam. Dia murah hati hingga memberikan apapun yang diinginkan mereka: ketampanan, inspirasi, kematian. Ia mampu mengubah kehidupan _klise_ menjadi luar biasa, dan dialah hal terbaik yang pernah ada dalam kehidupan para lelaki itu.

Tapi, hari ini, dalam keteduhan pohon-pohon _birch_ , seseorang telah memanggilnya, menjadikan wujud tak kasat mata itu menjadi tubuh fisik. Tak ada seseorang pun disana, namun ia dapat mencium sisa-sisa mantra, suara kaki yang menginjak dedaunan kering, dan itu membuatnya semakin gelisah. Tangan halusnya perlahan-lahan menyusuri tubuh halus telanjangnya yang tampak rapuh.

Bau _thyme_ dan dedaunan terbakar, mantra untuk memanggil, dan api unggun separo meredup tertangkap indra manusia lemahnya. Kaki-kaki lembut itu berjalan perlahan, membawa pemiliknya menyingkir dari tempat itu.

"Hai, Peri."

Dia berbalik, dalam waktu bersamaan, tongkat besi menghantam wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **BALLAD**_

 **HunHan Fanfiction**

 **Se Hun/Lu Han/Baek Hyun**

 **REMAKE!Ballad, A Gathering of Faerie**

 **by**

 **Maggie Stiefvater**

 **Chara belong to themselves**

 _ **Yaoi/HunHan broken!HunBaek/Typo's Area/OOC**_

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kepada: Se Hun**_

 _ **Dari: Baek Hyun**_

Kau masih cenayang? Bisakah kau melihat masa depan kita di TA? Aku merasa segala hal yang terjadi pada musim panas lalu masih membuntuti kita. Kupikir semuanya telah berakhir.

 _ **Kirim pesan? Tidak**_

 _ **Simpan pesan? Ya, selama 30 hari**_

~o0o~

 _Se Hun_

Aku benar-benar mencintai musik.

Kubaca benar-benar brosur _Thornking-Ash School of Music_ sebelum medaftar. Menurut selebaran warna _pastel_ itu, TA julukan gaulnya, mampu mengasah bakat musik yang sudah menjanjikan ini. Sekolah itu akan menantang kemampuan akademik dan menjanjikan kita meninggalkan bangku sekolah menengah sebagai akademisi olah raga yang membuat kita mudah memasuki _Ivy League_ dengan satu ekstrakulikuler saja.

 _Keren juga,_ pikirku saat itu, dan juga Baek Hyun akan mendaftar sehingga aku tidak ragu-ragu mendaftar.

Tapi itu sebelum aku benar-benar memasuki TA. _Sekolah tetap saja sekolah_ , batinku meniru Margaret Thatcher. Sama halnya dengan enam adalah setengah lusin.

Baru tujuh hari aku berada di TA, jadi wajar saja aku belum mengetahui semuanya. Tapi, aku tidak pandai bersabar. Entah bagaimana, aku tidak memahami teori musik di kelas, dan tidur di asrama membuat kita berbeda dengan pelajar sekolah menengah umumnya.

Sejak hari pertama hingga keenam, aku dan teman-teman sekelas "diorientasi". Mereka menunjukkan ruang-ruang kelas, guru-guru, kapan santapan disajikan, pintu-pintu macet, hingga lubang-lubang tikus yang dijaga ketat beberapa perangkap. Dihari kelima, aku mengetahui semuanya, dan dihari keenam, semua hal itu hanya diulang.

Pada hari ketujuh, aku bosan. Malamnya, aku berada dalam mobil kakakku dan mendengarkan musik dengan perasaan marah. Aku duduk dalam dunia kecilku yang interiornya kelabu, menyetel volume keras-keras hingga dentuman _bas_ nya terasa. Asrama menetapkan aturan ketat terkait bunyi sehingga sulit mencari tempat mendengarkan musik. Sungguh ironis.

Dalam mobil, musik yang kupasang terdengar begitu keras sehingga ketukan dijendela tak terdengar. Ketika akhirnya aku menyadari hal itu, wajah lelaki kecoklatan memandangku dengan ekspresi tidak yakin. Dia kawan sekamarku, Kai. Pemain _oboe_. Menurutku, pihak sekolah menganggap kami bisa bergaul dengan baik karena aku memainkan _bagpipe_ yang sama-sama memiliki buluh atau sejenisnya karena kami _sama sekali tidak mirip_. Kuturunkan kaca jendela.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Kentang goreng?" tanyaku menyodorkan sekotak kentang.

Kai tertawa keras dan terlihat bangga dengan keberaniannya sendiri. Kupikir aku telah membuatnya takut.

"Lucu sekali, Kawan."

"Yah, itu cuma salah satu hal yang bisa kutawarkan, ada apa?"

"Aku baru mau kekamar mengerjakan PR Kalkulus" -dia menggoyangkan sebuah buku catatan- "kau masih mau mengerjakannya?"

"Mau. Tidak. Perlu. Ya." Aku mengecilkan suara radio. Tiba-tiba aku sadar bulu tanganku meremang dalam udara panas. Kutarik kedalam kantong. Alam bawah sadarku yang peka akan hal supranatural membisikkan sesuatu dalam bahasa yang tak kupahami, membuat tubuhku terasa dingin karena peringatan halus yang disampaikannya: _ada yang aneh di sini_. Kupikir aku sudah tidak lagi merasakan hal ini sejak musim panas itu. Akhirnya aku memandang Kai kembali. "Yah, tentu saja"

Wajah Kai menyiratkan kelegaan seolah dia menduga aku akan mengatakan sesuatu yang lain. Lalu dia mulai membicarakan guru kalkulus dan teman-teman sekelasnya. Bahkan sekalipun pikiranku tidak tercurah pada rasa dingin yang menjalar di kulitku, aku tidak akan mendengarnya. Orang-orang terlalu banyak berbicara, dan biasanya jika mendengarkan hal pertama dan terakhir yang mereka katakan, kau akan mengerti bagian tengahnya.

Seketika perhatianku kembali pada Kai karena satu frase, seolah-olah satu suara muncul di antara suara-suara lain. Aku memutar kenop radio, mematikannya.

"Apa barusan kau bilang? _Lalu mayat pun bernyanyi?_ "

Kai mengernyit.

" _Lalu mayat pun bernyanyi._ Kau baru bilang itu?"

"Tidak, tentu saja. Kubilang-" lanjutannya terpotong digantikan seruan ketika aku membuka pintu mobil, berlari, menggapai suara itu lebih dekat. Aku berlari memasuki area parkir, _sneaker_ -ku menginjak jalur pejalan kaki dari batako ketika mengikuti nyanyian itu.

Suara musik itu terdengar semakin jelas, berbaur dengan musik yang selalu kudengar dii benakku-ramalan omong kosong tentang keberadaanku, yang mengatakan tempatku di dunia ini.

Aku tiba di ujung jalur pejalan kaki yang terbuat dari batako tetapi aku terus berlari dan terhuyung-huyung di lahan penuh rerumputan tinggi tak rata. Aku merasa seolah jatuh di pinggiran dunia. Sinar matahari sore pada musim gugur menyiram perbukitan dan satu-satunya yang kupikirkan adalah _aku terlambat._

Tapi, laki-laki itu berjalan di sana, siapa pun _dia_ \- jauh di perbukitan, hampir tidak kentara dimataku. Keberadaannya lebih dari sekedar siluet, tapi sosok gelap dengan tinggi yang tidak bisa disebutkan, yang berada di atas bukit tak berujung warna emas berkilauan. Kedua tangannya terjulur di samping dengan gerakan menekan ke bawah seolah dia menahan tanah agar tak bergerak. Tepat sebelum dia bergerak menjauhiku sehingga sosoknya bisa dibedakan dengan pepohonan gelap di belakang, dia berhenti.

Alunan musik terus terdengar, sekeras ketika kau mendengarkan lewat _headphone_ -yang terdengar seolah-olah musik itu diciptakan oleh otakku hanya untukku sendiri. Tapi entah bagaimana kini aku tahu, musik itu bukan untukku. Musik itu untuk seseorang atau sesuatu yag lain, dan aku ketiban sial karena mendengarnya juga.

Aku merasa luluh lantak.

Sosok itu berbalik ke arahku. Untuk beberapa saat lamanya dia berdiri di depanku. Aku terpaku di atas tanah-bukan oleh musiknya, yang masih terdengar dan berbaur dengan musik yang mengalun di kepalaku, mengatakan _grow rise follow_ \- tapi oleh sosoknya yang asing.

Oleh jari-jemarinya yang berada di atas tanah dan menekankan sesuatu pada tanah; oleh bahu kotaknya yang memancarkan kekuatan dan pengetahuan yang tak dikenal; dan yang terpenting, oleh tanduk besarnya yang berduri, mencuat dari kepala, dan menjulang kelangit seperti dahan.

Kemudian dia menghilang, dan aku kehilangan jejaknya karena kepergiannya yang mendadak ketika matahari menghilang dipinggir bukit, sehingga dunia kini temaram oleh senja. Aku berdiri terpaku, dengan nafas tersengal. Kupandangi tempat dia berada tadi. Aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih kuharapkan, apakah berharap seandainya aku tidak melihat sosok semacam rusa tadi, sehingga aku bisa bersikap seperti biasa, ataukah aku berharap seandainya tiba lebih awal sehingga aku bisa mengetahui mengapa aku melihat makhluk seperti dia kembali.

Aku membalikkan tubuh untuk kembali ke sekolah, tapi sesuatu yang keras menghantam perutku. Aku terjajar dan terjatuh. Dengan susah payah, aku kembali berdiri.

Si pemilik tubuh menahan nafas, "Astaga, maafkan aku!"

Suara itu membuatku terenyak dan terdengar tidak asing. Baek Hyun. Sahabatku. Masih bisakah kau menyebutnya sahabat? Aku menghela nafas, "tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya perlu satu ginjal"

Baek Hyun memutar tubuhnya, wajahnya bersemu merah. Ekspresinya berubah begitu cepat sehingga aku tidak tahu ekspresi sebelumnya. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari wajahnya. Aku sudah sering melihatnya-mata cokelat yang mendominasi wajah pucatnya yang mungil-dengan mata tertutup sehingga aneh rasanya melihat dengan mata terbuka.

"Se Hun. _Se Hun!_ Kau melihat _mereka_? _Mereka_ datang karena kau!"

Aku bersusah payah memusatkan perhatian, "siapa _mereka?_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **~Daun** _ **Thyme:**_ **rempah daun yang bisa digunakan sebagai hiasan atau pemberi rasa dan aroma**

 _ **~Ivy League:**_ **asosiasi delapan universitas di Amerika yang sempurna (Havard, Brown, Dartmouth, Columbia, Cornell, Yale, Princeton, dan Pennsylvania)**

 **Ada yang pernah baca bukunya?** **Sebenernya aku pengen** _ **remake**_ **Therese Raquinnya Emille Zola, tapi berhubung NC-nya banyak, aku ganti jadi Ballad, A Gathering of Faerie. Diawal-awal memang susah dipahami tapi semakin kebelakang masuk akal asal bacanya pelan-pelan**

 **Next or delete?**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **BALLAD**_

 **HunHan Fanfiction**

 **Se Hun/Lu Han/Baek Hyun**

 **REMAKE!Ballad, A Gathering of Faerie**

 **by**

 **Maggie Stiefvater**

 **Chara belong to themselves**

 _ **Yaoi/HunHan broken!HunBaek/Typo's Area/OOC**_

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Se Hun_

"Se Hun. _Se Hun!_ Kau melihat _mereka_? _Mereka_ datang karena kau!"

Aku bersusah payah memusatkan perhatian, "siapa _mereka_?"

Baek Hyun berjalan menjauhiku dan memandang bukit dengan mata menyipit, memperhatikan kegelapan, "para peri. Aku tidak tahu-ada empat? Lima?"

Pemuda itu benar-benar membuatku takut. Dia bergerak begitu cepat tampak dapat terjatuh sewaktu-waktu, "Baiklah, Baek, berhenti. Kau bikin aku mabuk laut. Sekarang apa-peri? Lagi?"

Sesaat Baek Hyun memejamkan matanya. Ketika sepasang netra itu terbuka, dia terlihat seperti dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Tidak seberapa kalut, "bodoh sekali. Kurasa aku bertingkah aneh. Sepertinya aku melihat mereka dimana-mana."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Melihatnya saja terasa menyakitkan, dan rasa itu sudah kulupakan. Rasanya seperti serpihan-bukan ketika serpihan itu menancap dikulitmu, tetapi rasa sakit yang menjalar perlahan setelah serpihan itu kau cabut.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, "bisakah aku lebih bodoh lagi? coba bayangkan, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu, dan dalam lima menit pertama aku sudah mengeluh. Aku-aku minta maaf karena belum punya waktu menemuimu."

Untuk sesaat aku mengira "aku minta maaf" itu akan diikuti kata-kata lain. Sesuatu yang sangat berarti yang menunjukkan pengakuan bahwa dia telah menyakitiku. Ketika akta-kata itu tidak muncul, rasanya aku benar-benar ingin mencibir dan membuatnya merasa tidak enak, tapi aku tidak berani. Alih-alih, aku malah menyelamatkannya, seperti seorang pemberani. Aku memang seorang idiot yang dihukum cinta, "Yah menurut brosur, luas kampus ini lebih dari lima belas _acre._ Butuh waktu _bertahun-tahun_ sampai kita bisa bertemu."

Baek Hyun menggigit bibirnya, "aku sama sekali _tidak_ tahu kalau jadwal sekolah sepadat ini. Tapi-wow! Senang sekali rasanya bertemu denganmu."

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, suasana terasa kikuk. Biasanya kami saling berpelukan dalam suasana kikuk seperti ini, sebelum musim panas lalu. Sebelum _lelaki itu_ muncul, dan jauh sebelum aku mengirimkan pesan singkat itu. Kami berdua tidak bisa melupakannya.

"Kulitmu gelap sekali," kataku. Bohong; kulit Baek Hyun tidak gelap.

Baek Hyun tersenyum, "dan rambutmu pendek."

Aku mengusap satu tangan pada kepala dan jemariku menyentuh sebuah luka diatas telinga. "rambut bagian ini harus dipotong pendek supaya lukanya bisa dijahit. Aku memotong seluruhnya supaya tidak aneh."

Baek Hyun tertawa membuatku ingin bertanya padanya tentang kabarnya, tentang para peri itu, dan tentang pesan singkat, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal-hal penting.

"Apa yang kaulakukan disini?"

Aku dan Baek Hyun berbalik, menatap salah satu guru: Cho Dal Hee. Pemandangan yang dramatis. Dalam keremangan cahaya, dia terlihat seperti sesosok hantu kecil yang pucat. Wajahnya mungkin akan lebih cantik seandainya tidak berekspresi masam, "ini bukan halaman sekolah."

Sesuatu yang salah seolah menyentiku, sekalipun baru beberapa detik lalu aku menyadarinya. Dia datang dari arah bukit, bukan sekolah.

Dal Hee menjulurkan lehernya memandang tajam Baek Hyun, "aku tidak tahu kalian berasal dari sekolah semacam apa. Tapi kami tidak mengizinkan perilaku semacam _itu_ disini."

"Bukan seperti itu, kami hanya menunggumu"

Baek Hyun menatapku dengan sorot tajam, tapi tidak seperti Dal Hee memandangiku. Dia terlihat marah, atau ketakutan? Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, dia akhirnya berkata, "ayo kembali ke asrama dan aku akan melupakannya."

Kurasa aku bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang berlari mengikuti alunan musik itu

~o0o~

 _ **Kepada: Se Hun**_

 _ **Dari: Baek Hyun**_

Tadi malam itu aneh. Aku kangen ngobrol sama kamu seperti dulu. Bukan karena kamu pasti mau mendengarkan apa yang kupikirkan. Seperti _dia_. Sekarang aku tahu apa artinya sakit hati. Rasanya aku mau muntah jika mengingat

 _ **Kirim pesan? Tidak**_

 _ **Simpan pesan? Ya, selama 30 hari**_

~o0o~

 _ **Kepada: Se Hun**_

 _ **Dari: Baek Hyun**_

Ketika aku melihat para peri itu, kupikir aku akan melihat _nya_ juga. Tapi mereka itu tidak nyata. Aneh rasaya berada di TA. Seolah-olah berpikir kau akan pergi ke surga, tapi ketika tiba ternyata kau berada di Cleveland.

 _ **Kirim pesan? Tidak**_

 _ **Simpan pesan? Ya, selama 30 hari**_

~o0o~

 _Se Hun_

Di TA kami diharuskan mengambil dua kredit mata pelajaran Pertunjukan Musik untuk mengasah kemampuan agar bisa mengesankan perguruan tinggi. Kami wajib mengambil mata pelajaran instrumen pipa sementara di _Thornking-Ash_ sendiri tidak ada guru _bagpipe_ sehingga aku harus bersusah payah mencari seorang instruktur.

Aku memarkir mobil secara pararel di depan toko bertuliskan Evans-Brown Music dan berpikir bahwa membubuhkan tanda hubung pada nama tempat adalah tradisi di kota ini.

Setelah mengeluarkan kotak _bagpipe_ dari jok belakang, aku berjalan menuju toko alat musik itu. Di luar interiornya memuakkan dengan warna hijaunya, ruangan dalam terkesan hangat dan akrab dengan karpet cokelat tua dan panel cokelat keemasan pada dinding deretan gitar. Seorang pria tua yang sepertinya gagal berdandan ala 60-an tengah duduk dibelakang konter dan membaca _Rolling Stone_.

"Aku kemari untuk pelajaran musik," ujarku.

"Jam berapa? Tiga? Kau datang tepat waktu kalau begitu. Silakan ke lantai atas," si Hippie Tua menunjuk arah belakang toko, "gurumu namanya Tae Young, pelajaran apapun itu. Dia satu-satunya instruktur di sini saat ini."

Aku berterimakasih, menaiki anak tangga berlapis karpet yang mengeluarkan bunyi berderit menuju lantai dua. Di koridor gelap dan sempit terdapat tiga pintu, dan Bill berada dibelakang pintu nomor dua. Aku mendorong pintu dan membukanya sedikit lebih lebar, kemudian melihat bahan peredam suara di dinding, kursi kayu tua yang kelihatannya dipaaki sebagai media latihan mencakar untuk bayi harimau, dan seorang lelaki berambut abu pada salah satu kursi.

" _Hola,_ aku Se Hun." Sapaku.

Dia tidak berdiri, tapi tersenyum dengan cukup bersahabat, menjabat tanganku, dan menunjuk kursi diseberangnya, "aku Tae Young. Bagaimana jika kau mengeluarkan alat musikmu dan memainkan sesuatu untukku, supaya aku mengetahui sampai di mana kemampuanmu?"

Aku menurunkan kotak alat musikku, berlutut disebelahnya, kemudian mengambil pipa dari dalam kotak. Sekilas aku memandang Tae Young. Wajahnya sudah berpaling agak kesamping dan dia membaca stiker-stiker yang menempel di permukaan kotak alat musikku.

"Apa yang akan kau tampilkan?" tanyanya kemudian (setelah mendengus perlahan akibat kotak musikku yang terlihat seperti baru saja memasuki neraka).

Aku menggeleng sesaat sementara Tae Young mengangkat alis memperhatikan aku menyetel nada sekitar duapuluh detik. Dia mendengarkan bagaimana aku menyelaraskan nada sementara menyetelnya.

Awalnya aku akan memulai dengan nada lambat, kemudian mengakhirinya dengan luar biasa sehingga dia akan mencium sepatuku. Tapi bunyinya akan begitu nyaring dan aku ingin mengakhirinya segera. Aku memainkan salah satu permainan favoritku, musik nada minor yang banyak menggunakan teknik rumit dengan jari. Cepat. Bersih. Sempurna.

Dia menggeleng perlahan, "tidak ada yang bisa kuajarkan padamu. Tapi kau tahu itu ketika kesini, kan? Mustahil ada yang bisa mengajarmu disini. Mungkin tidak dengan negara bagian lain. Kau suka ikut kompetisi?"

"Sampai musim panas ini."

"Kenapa berhenti?"

Aku mengendikkan bahu. Untuk beberapa alasan merasa tidak nyaman memberitahunya, "memenangi kejuaraan dan bosan."

"Kau harus mendaftar ke _Carnegie Mellon_ yang memiliki program alat musik pipa setelah sekolahmu disini selesai. Hanya buang-buang waktu kalau cuma mengambil pelajaran di sekolah musik." Ucapnya tegas menutup pertemuan kami.

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut pendek tengah duduk dipinggir trotoar ketika aku keluar dari toko musik atau lebih tepatnya dua inci dari mobilku. Kuletakkan pipa dengan suara ribut, dengan anggapan dia akan memahami maksudku.

Tapi, gadis itu tidak bergerak setelah aku membanting pipaku, jadi aku berjalan memutari mobil dan berdiri di depannya.

"Sayangku,"kataku dengan nada bersahabat, "bisakah kau menyingkirkan tungkai panjangmu yang malas itu keselatan dan membiarkannya pergi?"

Matanya terbuka.

Rasanya seolah aku tenggelam di dalam air es. Bulu-bulu halus di kulitku meremang dan kepalaku memainkan nada melodi seram yang mengatakan _tidak normal_. Tanpa bisa ditahan, kejadian pada musim panas tergambar di kepalaku.

Gadis tomboy itu-jika memang seorang gadis-mengedipkan mata cokelatnya yang membara padaku. Sorot matanya terlihat bosan, "aku sudah menunggumu _selamanya_ "

Sesaat aku melongo, bukan karena ucapannya, melainkan karena suaranya.

 _Jesus, bagaimana bisa ada lelaki semanis ini?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 **~Carnegie Mellon:** **sebuah universitas swasta di Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Didirikan tahun 1900 dengan nama Carnegie Technical Scool dan berubah menjadi Carnegie Institute of Technology (CIT) tahun 1912. Tahun 1967, CIT bergabung dengan Mellon Institute of Industrial Research menjadi Carnegie Mellon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **BALLAD**_

 **HunHan Fanfiction**

 **Se Hun/Lu Han/Baek Hyun**

 **REMAKE!Ballad, A Gathering of Faerie**

 **by**

 **Maggie Stiefvater**

 **Chara belong to themselves**

 _ **Yaoi/HunHan broken!HunBaek/Typo's Area/OOC**_

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Se Hun_

 _Jesus, bagaimana bisa ada lelaki semanis ini?_

"K..ka...kau lelaki?!" aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berteriak.

Dia menatapku penuh celaan, "tentu saja aku lelaki! Aku ini _manly!_ " bentaknya

Menghiraukan protesnya, aku mulai mencium aroma nafasnya yang menyeruak di sekitarku, serasa berada di antara bunga-bunga liar yang layu dan hujan yang belum lama turun, serta aroma asap pembakaran kayu di kejauhan. Perasaan adanya bahaya menjalar halus di pusarku. Aku mengambil risiko dengan bertanya, "'Selamanya' sejak beberapa ratus tahun lalu, atau semenjak pelajaranku dimulai?"

"Tidak usah memuji diri sendiri," katanya, lalu berdiri, kemudian tangannya menyingkirkan debu. Tinggi kami hampir sama karena sepatu tebalnya. Dia menatap langsung mataku. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, aroma tubuhnya hampir menyelimutiku, "setengah jam terasa seperti ratusan tahun. Ayo"

"Ha? Apa?"

"Kasih aku tumpangan ke sekolah."

Baiklah. Jadi mungkin aku mengenalnya. Aku mencoba membayangkan berada didalam kelas, kelas apa saja, dan gagal total. Aku membayangkan dia berkeliaran ditengah-tengah rimba dikelilingi para lelaki yang dikorbankan untuk dewa kaum kafir. Bayangan ini jauh lebih sesuai, "uh, TA?"

Dia memandangku dengan tatapan sayu.

Aku mendengus sesaat memandang tubuhnya, "aku tidak ingat makhluk menakjubkan sepertimu diantara tubuh para pemuda."

Lelaki itu tersenyum ketika aku mengatakan "makhluk" dan menarik pintu mobil di bagian penumpang, "tutup mulutmu. Ayo."

Aku menatap mobil ketika pintu tertutup setelah dia memasukinya. Aku terbiasa menjadi orang lancang yang iseng dengan orang lemah. Pemuda itu menggerakkan tangannya kearahku dengan isyarat tidak sabar melalui jendela.

Aku berpikir berada di dalam mobil bersamanya adalah gagasan buruk. Setelah kejadian pada musim panas itu, kecelakaan mobil, dan para peri, mungkin itu memang gagasan buruk.

Aku masuk ke mobil.

Radio segera berbunyi ketika aku mulai menyalakan mesin, dan mimik lelaki itu mulai berubah, "wow. Kau mendengarkan sampah." Dia menekan salah satu tombol dan alunan musik kencang segera terdengar. Layar radio yang temaran menunjukkan angka 113.7. Aku bukan ilmuwan roket (karena roket tidak menarik perhatianku), tapi radio tidak seharusnya begitu.

"Baiklah," akhrinya aku berkata, sambil menyetir keluar dari trotoar, "Jadi kau bersekolah di TA. Siapa namamu?"

Dia mengangkat kaki telanjangnya ke atas dasbor sementara sepatunya tergeletak di lantai mobil, "aku tidak bilang begitu. Aku cuma memintamu membawaku ke sana."

"Konyol sekali aku ini. Tentu saja. Siapa namamu?"

Pemuda itu memandang tanganku yang melingkar di kemudi, seolah-olah dia akan menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaanku dalam tulisan tanganku. Dipasangnya ekspresi merenung pada wajahnya, "Lu Han. Bukan-Xiao Lu-bukan tunggu. Aku paling suka Lu Han. Yah, kita pakai saja Lu Han." Dia mengatakannya seolah ada banyak huruf U disana: Luuuu Han. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum sombong yang membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih imut.

"Jadi kau pemain _bagpipe_ "

Tidak perlu pengamatan supranatural untuk mengetahui kalau aku seorang pemain _bagpipe_. Siapapun yang berada di trotoar saat aku memainkannya bisa mendengar. Tapi aku mencoba memikirkan makna tersirat dibalik ucapannya, "ya, pemain yang sangat cakap."

Lu Han mengendikkan bahu, "kau lumayan."

Aku menatapnya. Dia tersenyum penuh arti, "kau sedang mencoba membuatku marah."

"Aku cuma bilang kalau aku pernah mendengarkan yang lebih baik." Lu Han memalingkan wajahnya kearahku dan senyumnya hilang, "aku mendengarkan percakapan kalian. Mereka tidak punya apa-apa untukmu disini. Kau mau lebih cakap lagi?"

Bahaya yang tadi menggores kini menusuk, "pertanyaan bodoh. Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, atau kau tidak akan bertanya."

"Aku bisa membantumu."

Aku menyipitkan mata mencoba mencari kata-kata.

"Aku hanya perlu membisikkan sebuah rahasia ditelingamu dan kau akan menjadi pemain _bagpipe_ terhebat. Aku bahkan tidak akan mendapat keuntungan apappun."

"Baiklah." Kepalaku dipenuhi kisah tentang perjanjian dengan iblis dan hal-hal semacamnya. Dan sekarang aku harus benar-benar berpikir ulang soal keputusan semobil dengan Lu Han, "aku merasa tersanjung. Tapi, tidak. Aku senang dengan tingkat kecakapanku saat ini. Cukup senang karena bisa mengupayakannya sendiri. Kecuali kau menawarkan semacam formulir berlangganan gratis dan tidak mengikat, yang bisa kubatalkan setelah tigapuluh ahri tanpa berutang apapun dan tidak perlu nomor kartu kredit."

Lu Han meringis atau menggeram, dan memperlihatkan giginya, "kasar sekali menolak bantuan yang ditawarkan orang sepertimu jarang mendapatkan tawaran seperti ini."

Aku memprotes, "tapi, aku _kan_ menolakmu dengan cara yang manis. Setidaknya akuilah itu."

"Kau bahkan tidak mempertimbangkannya."

"Aku mempertimbangkannya. Kau dengar aku terdiam sedetik yang lalu? Itu aku sedang mempertimbangkannya. Dan jawabannya tetap tidak."

Pemuda itu menggeram dan memakai sepatu kembali, "hentikan mobilnya. Aku mau turun disini."

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah?"

Jari tangan Lu Han yang pucat mencengkram gagang pintu, "jangan memaksaku, Oh Se Hun. Turunkan aku, dan aku tidak akan memancung kepalamu."

Ada nada buas dalam suaranya yang membuatku mempercayainya. Aku menghentikan mobil di pinggir jalan, diantara pepohonan yang rapat di kedua sisi mobil. Lu Han meraba gagang, membentakku, "ini terkunci, idiot!"

Mobil ini memang dilengkapi dengan kunci pintu otomatis. Kutekan tombol pembuka dan dia membuka pintu. Lu Han berbalik menghadapku dan mata cokelatnya menatapku lagi. Suaranya terdengar sangat mencerca, "kurasa kau kurang mampu memahami apa yang bisa kuajarkan kepadamu, dasar bangsat keras kepala."

Pemuda itu membanting pintu, dan aku menginjak pedal gas sebelum dia berubah pikiran. Kulayangkan pandangan pada spion, namun hanya terlihat pusaran dedaunan yang ditiup angin.

 _Bagaimana bisa dia mengetahui nama lengkapku?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **BALLAD**_

 **HunHan Fanfiction**

 **Se Hun/Lu Han/Baek Hyun**

 **REMAKE!Ballad, A Gathering of Faerie**

 **by**

 **Maggie Stiefvater**

 **Chara belong to themselves**

 _ **Yaoi/HunHan broken!HunBaek/Typo's Area/OOC**_

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **The blanket of yellow dazzle's**_

 _ **A frenetic sea of auntumn glowing**_

 _ **Flower's upon a dying world, gift's for a yearly wake**_

 _ **Hiding behind summer-warm days,**_

 _ **The frost-bit night's are growing**_

 _ **Long with promise of the vicious harvest we take.**_

 _ **From Golden Tongue: The Poems of Steven Slaughter**_

 _Lu Han_

Untuk beberapa alasan, ingatan akan siang itu, pertama kalinya seseorang mengatakan "tidak" kepadaku, tertancap dengan perincian yang menyiksa. Aku bisa mengingat _segalanya_ seumur hidup. Bagian dalam mobil Se Hun yang terlalu panas, dan jok berlapis kain usang yang terasa halus ditelapak tanganku. Dedaunan di luar mobil, yang mencolok, dan pohon _oak_ cokelat kemerahan. Perasaan kuat yang kurasa hingga ke bagian belakang kerongkonganku-amarah. Amarah yang nyata. Sudah lama sekali sejak aku merasa marah.

Aku merajuk sampai matahari berwarna merah di atas pepohonan, dan para murid kembali ke asrama mereka dalam kelompok-kelompok kecil-dua, tiga, empat orang.

Dan saat itu kulihat Se Hun di antara mereka-kelompok empat orang-aku merasa itu salah. Mangsaku tidak pernah mempunyai teman karena musik adalah hidup mereka.

Seseorang seperti _dia_ seharusnya tidak mudah bergaul dengan orang lain. Mungkin saja aku salah mengenali rambut hitam berkilaunya. Tapi percikan tajam warna kuning-kesukaanku-di dalam dirinya meneriakkan _musik musik musik._

Aku tidak boleh terburu-buru mendekatinya dan _memaksanya_ supaya mau menerima tawaranku. Atau menyakitinya. Dengan sangat buruk. Aku punya beberapa gagasan yang memang akan memakan waktu cukup lama sampai berhasil diselesaikan.

 _Sabar. Bertahan._

Alih-alih berjalan di belakang sekelompok temannya tanpa terlihat. Kurasa aku bisa terlihat seandainya ada seseorang memperhatikan dengan cara tepat. Beberapa anak merasakan kehadiranku dan memandang tempatku berada, tapi mereka hanya melihat dedaunan yang diterbangkan angin di pinggir trotoar, lalu naik ke atas sebelum kembali ke tanah dengan gerakan memutar.

Itulah aku.

Aku selalu muncul dalam getaran tak kasat mata pada senja hari, bongkahan yang menggumpal di tenggorokanmu, dan tetesan air mata karena sebersit ingatan akan sesuatu yang telah terlupakan.

Ketika anak-anak itu berjalan melewati bangunan asrama, kelompok terpisah menjadi dua. Se Hun dan satu anak lelaki yang tertinggal tengah membicarakan mesin penjual otomatis. Mengutip statistik tentang jumlah orang yang mati karena ditebas mesin itu.

"Menurutku, mereka tidak menarik mesin itu ke tubuhnya," ujar Se Hun.

"Ada videonya, bodoh." Lelaki dengan muka lebih gelap menyahut.

"Bukan, menurutku mungkin ada malaikat pendendam di dalam mesin penjual otomatis. Lagipula, hey, ada _cowok_ lagi memandangi kamu."

"Memangnya ada cowok yang tidak memandangi aku?" tanya Se Hun, tapi dia melihat arah yang disebutkan temannya. Arah pandangannya melewatiku, dan dia melihat orang lain. Pijar kuning dalam dirinya berkilat, berputar, dan berpendar ke arahku seolah mengibaku untuk merubahnya menjadi suatu yang lain. Tapi, matanya tidak memandang kearahku. Alih-alih, mata itu terpaku pada pemuda putih pucat. Rambutnya hitam, wajahnya disinari cahaya buatan dari lampu jalan, dan jemarinya menggenggam tali tas ransel dengan gelisah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Se Hun ketika dia berbicara dengan si Cokelat, "hey, sebentar ya? Dia teman sekolahku dulu."

Temannya beranjak, dan Se Hun berjalan melewati lampu-lampu jalan yang berbentuk melingkar menuju pemuda itu. Pijar sang pemuda berwarna jingga pucat, seperti gas, sehingga aku berpikir pemuda itu bisa dijadikan murid teladan seandainya saja aku tidak bertemu Se Hun terlebih dahulu.

Suara Se Hun terdengar berani, lucu, dan kuat, sekalipun bisa kutangkap isi pikirannya sangat kacau, "hey, Anak Gila, ada apa nih?"

Si pemuda membalas senyum Se Hun. Senyum cantik dan mengesalkan. Aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan orang-orang cantik. Lalu mimik lelaki itu menunjukkan kesedihan. Wajahnya mengerut dan manis sekali, dan itu juga menjengkelkan, "Cuma bersiap-siap ke kamarku saja. aku datang kesini karena aku selalu...emmm, tidak pernah...karena aku tidak pernah melihat air mancur ketika lampunya dinyalakan. Dan aku ingin melihatnya."

 _Yah, terserah. Jadi kau datang untuk menemuinya dan tidak mau mengatakannya. Baiklah. Berhentilah bersikap malu-malu._ Aku menatap pemuda itu dengan sorot menyala-nyala. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya ke arah keberadaanku, seolah tengah mendengarkan. Aku menyingkir sejauh beberapa kaki dari mereka. Tapi, ketika sekonyong-konyong aku bergerak, mata pemuda itu seketika terangkat, mengikutiku, dan mengerut seolah-olah dapat melihatku.

"Baek Hyun," panggil Se Hun, "Baek, bisa dengar aku?"

Baek Hyun memalingkan pandangannya dari arahku dan kembali memandang Se Hun. Pemuda itu mengedipkan matanya keras-keras.

"Emm, ya. Maaf. Semalam aku kurang tidur."

Suaranya benar-benar merdu. Kurasa dia seorang penyanyi andal. Aku berjalan perlahan ke arah air mancur, bersembunyi diantara riak airnya.

Se Hun dan Baek Hyun berjalan kepinggir air mancur yang dipasangi patung dewa hutan, dan duduk tepat dia atas aku berbaring. Mereka duduk berdekatan, tapi tidak saling bersentuhan, seolah terpisah oleh pembatas tak kasat mata. Se Hun melontarkan lelucon tentang hal tak berarti yang lucu, dan membuat Baek Hyun terus tertawa, sehingga mereka tidak perlu berbicara.

"Aku mendengar kamu berlatih _bagpipe_ " ujar Baek Hyun akhirnya.

"Terpana karena kehebatannya?"

"Yah, jauh lebih baik dibandingkan terakhir kali aku mendengarnya."

Se Hun terlihat bimbang. Sambil berbaring di dalam air, aku bisa membaca pikirannya dengan lebih mudah. Aku melihat dalam kepalanya muncul pertanyaan _bagaimana keadaanmu disini?_ Tapi, alih-alih, dia berkata, "tidakkah menurutmu udara malam di sini lebih dingin?"

"Bukan hanya di luar, di kamar juga, kadang-kadang sampai dingin menusuk!" suara Baek Hyun terdengar antusias, dan senang karena percakapan ringan, "kapan menurutmu pemanasnya dipasang?"

"Tapi siang hari di sini udaranya masih cukup hangat tanpa harus ada pemanas." jawab Se Hun kemudian.

"Kurasa itu karena kita berada di daerah pegunungan."

Aku melihat Se Hun bersusah payah mengeluarkan kata-kata sebelum akhirnya bisa mengatakannya. Itu adalah pernyataan tulus pertama yang diucapkan semenjak mereka berdua bertemu, "pegunungan itu begitu luar biasa, bukan? Hanya dengan memandanginya saja mampu membuatku sedih karena beberapa alasan."

Baek Hyun tidak menjawab atau bereaksi. Dia berjalan menjauh, memutari pinggiran air mancur. Se Hun tidak mengikutinya. Sambil membenamkan satu tangan ke dalam air yang berada di dekat kakinya, Baek Hyun berkata, "air mancur ini aneh sekali. Kenapa patung itu tersenyum seperti itu?

Se Hun menjulurkan tangan, menepuk patung dewa hutan itu, "karena dia telanjang."

Baek Hyun mengangkat alisnya, "aku senang patung ini tidak berada di depan asramaku, ini menjijikkan."

"Aku akan menghancurkannya demi kamu," Se Hun menawarkan.

Baek Hyun tertawa. Suara tawa yang indah dan merdu, membuatku membayangkan jika dia sedang bernyanyi, "tidak usah. Tapi lebih baik aku masuk ketimbang guru gila itu menangkap basah kita berkeliaran diluar jam malam."

Se Hun menjulurkan satu tangannya ke arah Baek Hyun, seolah hendak meraih tangan atau tas ranselnya. Dia berkata, "aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak usah. Aku mau berlari. Lagipula kau juga bisa kena masalah," kata pemuda itu, "sampai ketemu besok, ya?"

Garis bahu Se Hun tiba-tiba terlihat lelah, dia memasukkan tangan kedalam saku, "pasti."

Baek Hyun tersenyum sekilas pada Se Hun dan segera melesat kembali. Tas ranselnya mengepak-ngepak di tubuhnya ketika berlari. Se Hun tetap berada di dekat air mancur hingga Baek Hyun menghilang. Dia menghela nafas perlahan sebelum berbalik pergi.

Aku hendak mengikuti Se Hun ketika mendengar sebuah melodi yang tak asing, musik peri. Bunyinya seperti sebuah tarian, dan bisa saja itu tarian.

Aku tidak pernah menyukai tarian meski kuakui musik ini memanggilku. Semakin lama mendengarnya membuatku semakin ingin menari. Tak tahan lagi, aku akhirnya menyerah dan mendekatinya.

"Mau menari bersama, Cantik?" peri berkaki besar dengan wajah seperti sekop memegang tanganku. Setelah menyentuh sesaat, dia tiba-tiba melepaskannya.

Aku menyeringai, "yah, kurasa kau tidak menginginkan itu. Lagipula aku tidak cantik," sanggahku kesal.

Peri itu mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah peri lain, berbicara dengan gaya lambat, "ini adalah _Leanan Sidhe_!"

Aku menghela nafas lelah sementara kata-kata itu disampaikan secara berantai. Aku bisa merasakan mata-mata memandangku ketika berjalan di antara kerumunan.

"Bagaimana bisa menari menjadi salah satu bakatmu?" salah satu peri berputar di dekat. Tinggi peri serta temannya hanya sepinggangku, suara tawa mereka menusuk seperti lebah.

Aku menyeringai perlahan, "dan aku tidak sadar berbicara adalah salah satu bakatmu. Sejak kapan monyet bisa berbicara?" ucapku lantang ketika melihat ekor menyembul dari balik gaun hijau kasa peri itu.

Dia menarik gaunnya, menddengus dan menyeret yang lain menjauhiku. Aku meringis, berjalan menembus kerumunan.

Seseorang memegang bokongku ketika aku berjalan. Saat berputar, hanya wajah penuh senyum lebar memandangku. Bukan tidak bisa menentukan wajah mana yang tidak bersalah, hanya saja wajah mereka semua terlihat bersalah.

"Pegang saja bokong kalian sendiri," kataku dan mereka semua tertawa.

"Memang itu yang akan kami lakukan, Pelacur," salah seorang diantara mereka berkata, membuat isyarat menjijikkan, "mau bantu?"

Aku mendengus, meludah dan segera memutar tubuhku. Mencoba menjaga jarak sebanyak mungkin dengan peri-peri yang doyan meraba bokong itu.

Suara dentuman drum memancing kakiku menari, tapi tidak kulakukan. Musik dimainkan begitu mempesona. Jika saja tidak sedang memikirkan Se Hun, aku akan tenggelam di dalamnya. Aku bahkan tidak yakin kenapa mau datang kesini. Rasanya seperti berada di tengah-tengah lautan. Hanya saja ombaknya para peri penari.

"Kau tersesat?"

Aku sedikit terperangah mendengar sapaan itu. kubalikkan tubuh dan mendapati seorang lelaki tengah tersenyum padaku. Dia mengenakan baju zirah, pakaiannya tunik dengan kancing berbentuk kerang mulai dari ujung bawah hingga leher.

Dia seorang manusia. Pijarnya emas samar-cukup membuatku alpar, tapi tidak cukup membuatku tergoda. Dia cukup tampan namun tidak terlalu polos untuk menjadi seorang yang diculik peri saat kecil. Melihat sifat dan baju zirahnya, aku berani mempertaruhkan dia adalah kekasih terbaru Ratu(yang sebenarnya lelaki) dari ras manusia. Bahkan aku yang selalu berada di lingkaran terjauh peri, pernah mendengar kabar tentangnya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 _ **Leanan Sidhe:**_ **kasta terendah di antara yang paling rendah. Dimana peri tersebut akan tampak nyaris manusia. Peri dengan tingkat tertinggi biasanya memiliki bentuk yang tidak masuk akal.**

 **Luosh794: udaah**


End file.
